The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles.
Headlights are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 41 31 483 A1. The headlight has a light source and a reflector. The reflector has a concavely curved reflection surface, by which light emitted by the light source is reflected for producing a predetermined illumination intensity distribution. The reflector has at least one further reflection surface which is connected to its concavely curved reflection surface and faces in the light outlet direction. The further reflection surface is formed on a lower limiting surface of the reflector. The light outlet opening of the headlight is covered with a light-permeable member or disk, through which the light reflected by the reflector passes and is not substantially influenced. The further reflection surface is formed flat and has such an inclination, that the light reflected from it is not oriented upwardly but extends horizontally or is inclined downwardly and cause no blinding. In a headlight, in which the predetermined illumination intensity distribution is produced at least substantially by the shape of the concave reflection surface of the reflector and the cover disk substantially has no optical action, it is difficult under certain conditions to obtain a sufficient illumination of lateral regions in front of the vehicle. In particular when the reflector is arranged in a housing and its concave reflection surface is arranged at a distance from the front edge of the housing, the light outlet of the light reflected by the concave reflection surface is prevented by the housing to illuminate the lateral regions in front of the vehicle. In general, in the known headlight no sufficient illumination is possible for lateral regions in front of the vehicle, and the illumination intensity distribution produced by the concave reflection surface for the reflected light ends at the side abruptly, which is perceived as disturbing by a vehicle driver.